


We're All Fighting (Growing Old)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Audio Recordings, But not much so I might not tag them, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dean is an awful man, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insults, Mentioned Daisy Unwin, Mentioned Michelle Unwin, Merlin is in this too, Poor Eggsy Unwin, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Slight OOC, Spies & Secret Agents, Threats, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Charlie doesn't think Eggsy belongs in Kingsman, although Roxy begs to differ.





	We're All Fighting (Growing Old)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Charlie needed a little comeuppance about his attitude towards Eggsy, so I decided to write this.
> 
> There are mentions of the abuse Eggsy suffered through in the movie, so please proceed with caution.

Charlie didn't think Eggsy belonged in Kingsman. With his turned up cap and loud jacket, anyone could see he was trouble, that he'd slander the good Kingsman name rather than help it. Digby had taken one look and told Charlie "That one's a downright chav, he is. Probably goes for a toss once or twice, yeah?" and they shared a good laugh because looking at Gary- "Eggsy" as he apparently wanted to be called- Charlie thought Digby was spot on and Eggsy would rather get a good lay then follow their rules.

Roxy begged to differ. Charlie found it annoying really, how the two seemed to become fast friends. She'd even laughed when Eggsy narrowed his eyes, saying no to being a fast food server, as if he had the right to be offended when he'd walked in looking like the agency had plucked him randomly from a street corner. Eggsy always followed Roxy, and Roxy followed Eggsy. 

It really made Charlie wonder what was so special about Eggsy that drew a person like Roxy to him.

"He's nice," Roxy told him when he asked, "And if you stopped judging him for a minute you'd realize that."

She had walked away without another word, leaving Charlie to scoff before following their group to one of Merlin's tests.

\------

Charlie knew it wasn't humanly possible to hold your breath underwater for as long as Eggsy had during the first test.

It was the middle of the night when Eggsy woke up in a panic, flicking on his light and yelling for everyone to "Wake the fuck up!" Honestly, he didn't need a wake up call at three in the morning, and Charlie would have almost fallen back asleep had he not felt the cold rush of water against his arms.

Soon the room had filled to the brim, with most of them having taken a detachable showerhead and able to breath. Eggsy had been the only one stupid enough to go try opening the doors.

Charlie was certain Eggsy was going to drown, wishing almost guiltily that he would so Roxy could see riffraff didn't belong in Kingsman. But instead, Eggsy held his breath, swimming along the walls for anything that might give. Anything that would drain the water and let them breathe normally again.

Charlie was certain after watching Eggsy swim around for a few minutes that he had given up. 

Eggsy was still holding his breath when Charlie counted ten minutes.

Charlie counted fifteen minutes, when Eggsy started punching the mirror, and twenty when he broke through the glass and they were rushed into the hallway breathing and gasping and alive.

Eggsy didn't go home, but Amelia did, drowned after no one sought to help her.

Charlie bitterly thought that it should be Eggsy being sent home in a body-bag, as Merlin told them to get a good night's sleep and collected Amelia's corpse.

\----

"I think he's cheating," Charlie told Roxy over breakfast the next day. They were sitting across from each other in the cantine, picking at what Charlie knew was not good enough to be classified as real food. The eggs were runny and the bacon like rubber. 

Eggsy ate it up as if it were the best thing in the world. He made quite a show the next table over, talking with his mouthful at Galahad and Merlin. Charlie figured they sat with him out of pity.

Roxy beggged to differ.

"Galahad and Merlin said there is no way to cheat on these tests," Roxy quoted, stealing a glance at their table, "Probably just having a morning chat, you don't do that with your friends?"

Charlie snorted. His friends knew not to speak with their mouth full. His friends didn't show up to the table in ratty old hand-me-downs. His friends laughed with him when he told the story about how his butler once fell down the stairs and managed to pie himself in the face.

Charlie figured Roxy would not appreciate the humor of the story if he told her, so he settled for glaring annoyingly at Eggsy as he let out a belch.

"Disgusting," Roxy muttered despite her obvious amusement. 

"I'm telling you he cheated," Charlie repeated, letting his fork fall from his fingers. It landed with a soft clink, just enough to catch Galahad's attention.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Merlin and Galahad said-"

"Everyone knows the first thing you do is make a breathing device from the showerhead, Roxy!" Charlie hissed when he caught the wary look Galahad was giving him. The man probably knew what he was saying, and even if he didn't, Merlin probably hacked all their personal belongings anyway.

Charlie had a fleeting thought that there may be a hidden video camera inside the body bags they'd been given that first day. The day Amelia drowned.

The day Eggsy should have died.

But like all fleeting thoughts, it was gone, Roxy giving him an incredulous look before picking up her tray and marching over to Eggsy's table. Merlin gladly moved to let her sit. 

Sitting alone, Charlie let himself stew, sneaking looks at Eggsy until he finished breakfast.

It seemed quieter without his friends.

But then Galahad stood up from gis seat, beckoning Merlin to follow, leaving Roxy and Eggsy to their own devices. Eggsy seemed to be animated for someone up so early; his wild gesticulations had Roxy grinning and nearly choking on her eggs when he threw in an awful impersonation.

After a few minutes, Charlie let himself up, chair scraping against the floor.

"You alright, mate?" Eggsy dared to ask. His accent was getting annoying already, and Charlie couldn't even tell if it was Cockney or Liverpool. As far as he knew, it was stupid.

"You should have died last night," Charlie blurted, ignoring Roxy's disbelief. "Not Amelia."

Resignation flashed in Eggsy's eyes and for a moment, Charlie was hopeful. That Eggsy would see how wrong it was for him to be here; an uneducated chav like him had no business being amongst Kingsman. But instead of admitting it, Eggsy held his chin up, narrowing his green eyes.

"What happened to Amelia was easily avoidable, yeah," Eggsy said, "but that's on everyone, not jus' me."

Charlie met Roxy's gaze. Her eyes were hard with a dare, teasing him to even try and argue. Of course, Charlie knew deep down that Eggsy was right. 

He didn't like that Eggsy was right. But he was. 

"Then tell me how."

Eggsy looked at him, "How what?"

"How you held your breath like that," Charlie said, "Was almost fifteen minutes, no one should be able to do that."

Eggsy opened his mouth to say something, before reconsidering and closing it again. Roxy still looked angry and Charlie almost wanted to yell at her that something was off, that Eggsy shouldn't be here, but here he was and here she was and Roxy was not budging.

Besides- Charlie knew if he did anything to Roxy, she'd kick his ass six ways to Sunday and down Smith Street. He really didn't want to think about it. 

"Had to learn somewhere," Eggsy said, putting down his fork before nodding to Roxy, "See you later?"

Roxy smiled, "See you later, Eggsy "

When Roxy was out of earshot, Charlie said, "Did you get military training?"

The look on Eggsy's face told him he was half right.

"Marines," Eggsy admitted, leaning back avainst the table. He somehow managed to look so casual and put together, it almost made Charlie forget a girl died the day before.

Almost. 

"I quit though," Eggsy added curiously, "Why's it matter t' you?"

Charlie shrugged. He didn't think his guess would be right. He didn't think Eggsy would tell him in the first place. 

"You shouldn't have been able to hold your breath for almost twenty minutes," was all Charlie found he could say. Eggsy muttered under his breath, leaving his tray on the table. 

Charlie wondered if Merlin was watching all this on a video feed right now. 

Knowing him, he probably was.

\------

Charlie was glad that no sudden bodies of water appeared in the dorms that night. Roxy was asleep in the bed to the dar right, and Eggsy's bed was somewhere in the middle on the opposite wall. 

Like himself, Eggsy was wide awake. Again.

It had happened the first night, Eggsy tossing and turning in his cot until one of the other recruits gently woke him up and asked if he was okay. He had been sweating then and the poor soul who dared to help him was alnost clocked in the face by a disoriented Eggsy trying to protecr himself from something.

Tonight, however, Eggsy was huddled up in his bed, his back pressed against the wall as he hugged his knees. Charlie rolled his eyes as he heard the beginning of Eggsy's whimpering, the creak of the bedframe rocking underneath him. 

Of course, Charlie was not the best at reading people. And he didn't particularly like Eggsy so instead of asking what was wrong, Charlie snapped at him to go the fuck to sleep and burrowed deeper beneath his blanket.

Charlie didn't go to sleep, however, instead listening as he heard Roxy yawn and get out of bed, silently padding over to Eggsy's.

"Eggsy?" Roxy whispered, "Are you alright?"

Eggsy probably tried telling Roxy he was okay, but between sniffs and shakes, Charlie couldn't make out the words.

"Was it what Charlie said?" Roxy guessed, "About the breath thing?"

Oh. So Eggsy had heard him earlier. Galahad certainly did. 

"Amelia lyin' there..." Eggsy said, "reminded me o' my sister. And what could have happened if I wasn't there that day."

Eggsy had never mentioned family before. Then again, Charlie knew he hadn't been very welcoming. It was obvious Roxy knew, judging by the fondness in her voice.

"Daisy, right?" she said, "She was five, correct?"

Charlie thought he coukd see Eggsy nod in the dark.

"She was two, Roxy," Eggsy's voice started to rise, "She just needed to be burped and mum wasn't feeling well and Dean was gettin' angrier-"

Shit. Charlie knew Eggsy was delving into territory he would not want Charlie to know about. He was already labelled a street rat, why add more insult to the injury? But Roxy was there, she was consoling Eggsy as his words blurred and his hiccups gave way to quiet sobs. 

"Last he held me head under the water was on Daisy's fifth birthday," Eggsy said quietly, "I took the punishment so he wouldn't kill her, Rox."

Charlie held his breath. He missed a good portion of the story, but the one thing that was clear was that Charlie was going to figure it out. Why Eggsy was able to hold his breath for so long.

"You saw Daisy where Amelia was," Roxy said, "But you saved her. Her and your mum."

Eggsy growled, "But now I'm gone here and left them alone with him! I'm not there to make sure he doesn't touch them!"

"But we know they're safe," Roxy offered, "it's an awful situation, but you know they're alive."

Charlie felt his stomach turn as he shifted on his cot. He shouldn't be listening to this. He has no right to pry like this, to poke at Eggsy's inner workings to get what he wants. He wondered if the agency knew about Eggsy's situation.

Charlie wondered if he should tell someone himself. Daisy was only five, and Eggsy loved her so very much. 

"What's the point of being alive if every waking minute you're wishing you were dead?" Eggsy's voice was too soft, but the words were like a pin dropping to the floor."

"Eggsy-"

"If I didn't take every punch or slap or insult, then Daisy would probably be dead. Mum would probably be dead," Eggsy cut her off harshly. Charlie could see him shaking as Roxy reached for his hand. "If I didn't learn to hold my breath longer each time Dean held me under, I'd be like Amelia. I saw it, too."

Dead. Cold. Pale. Heavy.

Dead.

Fuck.

"But you're not Amelia," Roxy said, "You're Eggsy. And I know you're stronger than what Dean does to you."

Eggsy mumbled something under his breath.

"Just think of Daisy, yeah?" Roxy suggested, "Think if your mum. You've made it this far, right?"

Charlie turned his face towards the wall when he heard Eggsy start to cry, Roxy trying to comfort him as best she could. Although she had sounded unsure of herself, Charlie could tell Roxy was sincere.

When Charlie turned back around in his bed, it was one in the morning and Eggsy had stopped crying.

Charlie wondered if Merlin had gotten everything Eggsy and Roxy said on audio and video. He wondered if they were going to do anything about it.

Charlie wondered if Eggsy's mum and sister would be alive the next time he saw them.

Charlie found he didn't know the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen Kingsman for the first time three days ago so I'm sorry if Eggsy or anyone else is slightly out of character
> 
> (I'm seeing the second movie tomorrow!)


End file.
